Savin' her
by ShanMah
Summary: OS ! Pour une fois dans sa vie, Seto Kaiba décide de venir en aide à quelqu'un...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et éléments de l'univers Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est juste pour le plaisir que je les emprunte !

**Rating :** M, par sécurité, pas sûre que mon thème soit acceptable pour les autres ratings, donc…

**Avertissement :** Pas très "in-character" pour Kaiba, je crois bien, mais l'idée m'est venue et je pouvais pas m'en débarrasser...

**Chronologie :** Après "Waking the Dragons", je dirais environ un an après.

**Savin' her**

Un jour, il comprendrait. C'était obligé.

Un jour ou l'autre, Seto Kaiba finirait par comprendre quel était l'intérêt de souligner l'anniversaire des gens. Mais, pour l'instant, la chose lui échappait complètement.

Avoir des cadeaux ?

Il possédait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait. Et si jamais il lui prenait l'envie d'avoir autre chose, nul doute qu'il pourrait se le procurer sans attendre une date spécifique.

Passer du bon temps avec ses proches ?

Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait envie. Et qu'il existe des gens avec qui il ait envie de passer du temps. Or, pour lui, personne ne comptait, à l'exception de son jeune frère Mokuba qui, _lui_, savait et comprenait que Seto trouvait ridicule, inutile et pénible le fait de fêter son anniversaire.

Il avait un an de plus que la veille, il n'y avait quand même pas de quoi le traîner dans un bar où il n'avait nulle envie de mettre les pieds ! Selon ses associés (autant dire ses sous-fifres), il serait bon, pour l'image de la Kaiba Corporation (laquelle avait été un peu écorchée suite à « l'incident » qui avait vu se matérialiser des monstres sortis des cartes), qu'on voit un peu plus son président - Seto - en société, afin de « l'humaniser » aux yeux du commun des mortels. Kaiba avait déjà du mal à accepter l'idée, mais si en plus « en société » voulait dire « dans un bar en train de s'emmerder profondément », il émettait un certain doute quant aux bienfaits de la méthode sur l'image de sa compagnie.

En plus, ces imbéciles de bureaucrates (il s'était déjà promis de renvoyer les instigateurs de cette mascarade dès le lendemain matin) avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un bar de stripteaseuses.

Or, le jeune homme doutait TRÈS fortement que le fait de voir le président de la KaibaCorp sortir d'un tel endroit (aussi sélect soit-il) serait une bonne chose. Et puis quoi encore ? Il pensait davantage à un coup foireux d'employés pour se payer la tête de leur patron le jour de son anniversaire.

D'où l'idée de les flanquer à la porte à la première heure le lendemain. Il s'assurerait personnellement que cette bande d'attardés ne se trouveraient plus jamais un emploi.

Plus jamais.

Encore heureux, songea-t-il, qu'ils ne lui aient pas fait payer l'entrée et le verre dispendieux qu'il tenait à la main. C'aurait bien été le comble. Il devait bien admettre que l'ambiance n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il le craignait : elle était, en fait, plutôt décontractée. La musique n'était pas trop forte, supportable, la lumière était tamisée, et le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis semblait de qualité et était assez confortable à son goût.

Mais était-il absolument _nécessaire_ de l'emmener dans un endroit où des femmes étaient payées pour se dévêtir ? Avait-il jamais manifesté un tel désir pour qu'ils décident de risquer leur emploi pour _ça_ ? Aussi élégante soit la femme qui venait d'apparaître sur la scène, lorsque le rideau de velours rouge s'était levé, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'assister au spectacle.

Sous le regard distrait de Seto (qui cherchait le moyen le plus sadique de virer ceux qui l'avaient emmené ici) et celui, beaucoup plus attentif, du reste des clients, la jeune femme, qui tournait le dos au public depuis son arrivée, défit son élégant chignon d'un lent geste de la main, faisant tomber une cascade de cheveux blonds sur son dos dévoilé par sa robe de soie violette. Ses hanches bougeaient doucement au rythme de la musique langoureuse. Lorsqu'elle tourna lentement la tête vers l'assistance, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre au fond de la salle.

L'alcool ambré coulait sur le verre brisé et les glaçons pour se répandre sur le plancher de bois franc sur lequel le verre s'était fracassé. Certes, la femme était belle, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Seto avait laissé tomber son verre. Il connaissait cette femme. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même de l'autre bout de la salle où il se trouvait.

_Mai Valentine_.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Il l'avait vue, sur des caméras de surveillance, risquer sa place parmi les finalistes du tournoi qu'il avait organisé dans le simple but de prouver à un imbécile sorti de nulle part qu'elle n'était pas un prix à gagner. Absolument tout ce qu'il savait ou avait entendu dire de Mai Valentine était en parfaite contradiction avec le fait de la voir se dévêtir sur une scène devant des hommes, si riches soient-ils.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle depuis cette histoire avec Dartz... ce qui n'empêchait pas que dans sa perception, elle n'était absolument pas à sa place _là_. Le regard fixe, Seto regardait la prestation de Mai sans vraiment la voir, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et ses interrogations. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans l'arrière-scène, il se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers le même endroit. Devant la porte dans l'ombre, un homme costaud l'arrêta fermement d'une main sur l'épaule. Seto faisait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, mais l'homme qui gardait la porte le dépassait quand même d'une bonne tête. Sans parler de la différence de corpulence.

- Pas de clients dans la zone des loges.

Seto laissa échapper un léger « Humph » avant de glisser une énorme liasse de billets dans la poche du veston de l'homme.

- Mais je vois que monsieur a un pass spécial.

Sans même le regarder, Kaiba passa la porte. Il se retrouva devant d'autres portes, chacune portant un nom féminin. Il cogna à celle portant le nom de Mai.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive dans une minute.

Sans rien dire, il cogna à nouveau.

- J'arrive, j'ai dit !

À l'intérieur, il entendit des talons claquer sur le sol alors qu'elle approchait de la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il y eut un long moment de silence. Kaiba n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce qu'il voulait dire ou faire, et Mai était tout simplement bouche bée. Visiblement gênée par sa présence, elle eut un geste pour cacher sa poitrine galbée dans un soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche.

- Je peux entrer ?  
- Techniquement, tu n'es même pas censé être là.  
- Je peux ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser faire. Immédiatement, elle prit un peignoir de soie violette pour se couvrir. Il y eut un autre silence embarrassé.

- Si je pensais croiser Mai Valentine ici...  
- Je te renvoie la balle. J'aurais pas cru que ce genre d'endroits était ton genre.  
- Ça ne l'est pas, j'ai été traîné de force par de futurs ex-associés.  
- Ce qui ne me dit quand même pas pourquoi tu es venu dans ma loge.  
- Je me suis juste demandé qu'est-ce qui pouvait te pousser à tomber si bas.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire cynique avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise devant sa coiffeuse.

- Crois-le ou non, certaines personnes ne sont pas milliardaires.  
- Tu n'as qu'à continuer à jouer des duels pour de l'argent dans des tournois. Pas besoin de...

Devant son miroir, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vraiment gentil de le suggérer. J'y aurais pas pensé.

Elle leva les yeux, regardant le reflet de Kaiba dans sa glace. Il la regardait fixement, les bras croisés.

- Je peux plus, finit-elle par admettre. Depuis que j'ai perdu contre Rafael, et surtout... depuis que j'ai fait ce duel contre Joey en lui volant son âme... je peux plus faire de duels.

Mai se détourna du miroir pour se poser sur une petite boîte en bois lustré.

- Et je ne supporte plus mon propre reflet.  
- Je ne pense pas que des adversaires de tournoi risquent de perdre leur âme suite à un duel.  
- Tu crois encore que c'est juste un jeu, pas vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux du boîtier.

- C'est juste devenu trop... bizarre et... dangereux pour que je continue.  
- Moi, ce que je trouve « bizarre et dangereux » c'est davantage ta présence sur cette scène qu'un jeu de cartes.

Seto s'avança d'un air décidé vers elle. D'un mouvement de l'index, il ouvrit d'un coup sec le boîtier que Mai regardait quelques secondes auparavant. Sur un fond de velours reposait...

- Pas si bizarre et dangereux que ça, si tu gardes encore ton deck près de toi.  
- C'est un simple souvenir.

Elle referma le couvercle du plat de la main.

- J'aurais cru que tu ne voulais pas te souvenir.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- Alors c'est _vraiment_ ce que tu es devenu ? Une stripteaseuse qui a peur d'un jeu de cartes ? C'en serait presque aussi pathétique que Wheeler.  
- Rien ne t'es arrivé de mal avec ce jeu, à toi ! Moi, j'ai...

L'élan de colère dans sa voix se brisa.

- Moi, j'ai perdu mon âme deux fois et j'ai été forcée de battre Joey pour qu'il perde la sienne. Alors excuse-moi si j'ai envie de mettre ça de côté !  
- Rien de mal ? J'ai eu mon lot de problème avec Pegasus ou d'autres imbéciles du genre. Mais _moi_, je n'ai pas peur pour autant. Surtout pas de _ça_.

Il leva sa main avec laquelle il avait sortie une carte de sa poche, où se trouvait son deck. Un de ses trois précieux et puissants dragons...

Seto rouvrit le boîtier de Mai et jetta le deck de la jeune femme devant elle. Les cartes s'étalèrent sous ses yeux. Quelque part dans ce méli-mélo, une de ses Cyber Harpie la regardait fixement. Elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'un dessin, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression que la harpie représentée sur la carte la transperçait du regard et la jugeait.

Elle fut tirée de son trouble par quelques coups frappés à sa porte fermée.

- Mai, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout ce temps ? demanda une voix d'homme.

Les yeux bleus de Kaiba glissèrent de la porte à la jeune femme immobile.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir, dit-il à voix basse. Soit tu restes ici à te faire regarder comme un bout de viande. Soit tu me suis et tu redeviens celle que tu étais.  
- Mai, on a pas la nuit !

La belle jeune femme se leva de sa chaise pour disparaître derrière un paravent. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle était vêtue de la même façon qu'elle l'était la dernière fois que Seto l'avait vue. Dans le paquet de cartes étalées, la jeune femme prit une Harpie Lady, une Cyber Harpie et sa Harpie Queen, qu'elle regarda quelques secondes avec nostalgie.

- Désolée de vous avoir laissées de côté si longtemps…

Elle posa son pied droit chaussé d'une haute botte noire sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter, rassembla toutes ses cartes ensemble, les glissa dans l'étui à deck qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture. Après avoir rajusté un gant noir, elle adressa un léger sourire en coin à Kaiba avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- C'est pas trop t... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Le signe que je me casse. La vraie Mai est de retour et elle ne compte pas rester ici une seconde de plus.

L'homme - l'ex-patron de Mai - allait visiblement répliquer lorsque Kaiba arriva derrière Mai, les bras croisés.

- Bien sûr, ça ne vous cause pas de problème, dit le président de la KaibaCorp.

De l'épaule, il poussa l'homme, prenant Mai par la main pour qu'elle le suive.

- Au fait, dit-il sans même se retourner. Vous devriez mieux payer le type qui garde cette porte. Comme ça , la prochaine fois, il résistera peut-être à quelques billets…

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà, le petit oneshot écrit en une soirée, retravaillé un midi, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis une semaine ! Les reviews sont très bienvenues !


End file.
